Dulces de Halloween
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot: En la noche de Halloween, Itachi quiere dulces y Sasuke lo ayudará, juntos en una rara aventura. —¡Quita tus asquerosas y arrugadas manos de mi tesoro!


**Aclaraciones:** _Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Dulces de Halloween® _le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas:** One-Shot - AU - Semi-OoC - Humor - General - Family  
**  
Notas de Kazu:** En mi opinión, no hay pareja, pero la interpretación es libre.

* * *

**Summary: **En la noche de Halloween, Itachi quiere dulces y Sasuke lo ayudará, juntos en una rara aventura. —¡Quita tus asquerosas y arrugadas manos de mi tesoro!

·

**Dulces de H****α****lloween**

·

**By:** Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**D**ía de Halloween: Para Itachi es el mejor día de su corta vida, ya que en sus 15 años de vida ha vivido este día al máximo, disfrutando de los dulces, de los cuentos de terror, y otra vez, dulces. Sin embargo, ya que es todo un adolescente, Itachi no se atrevería a salir a la calle con su disfraz de La Muerte como cuando era niño, aunque a veces se lo planteó para sólo conseguir su objetivo: dulces gratis. Pero encontrarse con sus amigos mientras pide dulces con semejante edad no era una buena idea.

Ha planeado durante tantos años el día en que la reputación de él se vuelva algo esencial y tendrá que idear algún plan para conseguir dulces sin tener que sufrir alguna vergüenza; y para eso llegó su pequeño hermano menor de ocho años; Sasuke. Este pequeño niño que tanto adora será la llave para su más grande obsesión que dejó por la pubertad. Gracias a este pequeño Sasuke sus noches durmiendo con algún chile en la boca volverán a renacer. Sasuke se convertiría en la única manera de no llegar a la locura por un simple dulce del día de Halloween.

Como es su madre, siempre con la idea de reciclar, Sasuke usa el mismo disfraz que él usó cuando niño, de La Muerte y debe aclarar que al pequeño Sasuke le queda bien aquel disfraz tan terrorífico y mortal pese a su tierno rostro blanco.

—Padre, ¿me acompañarías a pedir dulces? —preguntó Sasuke quien baja de las escaleras ya vestido.

Los sensores de Itachi en busca de dulces se encendieron cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras, inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y levantó la mano como un niño queriendo participar en clases. Eufórico con la esperanza de conseguir dulces gracias a su hermano, deslumbró su rostro imperturbablemente serio, pero interiormente feliz.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Itachi de manera seria conteniendo aquella emoción que no sentía como cuando era niño.

Sasuke demasiado feliz asiente con la cabeza y le grita gracias a Itachi por acompañarlo. Itachi sólo puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y murmuró un "No es nada"; pero lo que realmente quiso decir su mente obsesionada e impulsada por los dulces fue: "¡Ya vayamos por los dulces, joder!".

Era perfecto y eso lo supo cuando salió de su hogar junto a Sasuke. Ya que tenía a Sasuke algo así como un representante, tenía a su pequeño hermano para poder usarlo y conseguir dulces gratis, era un plan simplemente genial. Podía ver pasar a sus amigos cruzando la calle sin necesariamente algún disfraz para obtener sus tesoros: ¡Para eso está Sasuke!  
Tan agradecido por su hermano, levanta su mano para colocarla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke y acariciarla con delicadeza, su hermanito lo miró y en su mente un poco distorsionada murmuró un gracias tan sentimental. Era feliz.

La primera casa, el primer dulce y, como para Itachi el día de Halloween era todo un ritual, el primer dulce que se obtiene se lo come automáticamente que lo recibe. ¡Pero esperen! No había planeado esto; los dulces son de Sasuke, no suyos. Si se los roba nunca lo perdonará y su orgullo como hermano mayor se destruiría. Su corazón se empequeñecerá más ante la mirada triste de Sasuke y las caras reprobatorias de sus padres. En la corte como el ladrón más perverso por haber robado el dulce de su hermanito menor.

—Dulce o truco, señora —dijo Sasuke cuando tocó la puerta y se encontró con una adulta.

Una mujer adulta de unos treinta años, con figura perfecta, rostro perfecto y cabello perfecto. Jardín perfecto, adornos por todos lados de la casa y el interior de la casa pulcro como un cristal. Eran de esas mujer perfeccionista —creo que es obvio—, con marido sujetado a sus redes de la perfección y bastante cariñosa con los niños desconocidos y exigente con sus hijos. Mujeres chismosas que tratan de ayudar a la gente con estúpidos caprichos. Sí, Itachi tiene experiencia en esto y si algo sabe de mujeres como ella es que son de las mujeres con la determinación de la perfección que hasta en la variación de los dulces es perfecta.

—¡Qué tierno niño! —chilló la mujer—. Toma, sólo agarra uno de cada uno.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y tomó con sus pequeñas manos cada dulce que la mujer le mostraba. Como acaba de decir la señora, Sasuke sólo tomó uno de cada uno olvidando completamente que su hermano mayor urge de aquella droga tan dulce. Entonces, Itachi usó su silenciosa súplica de su mirada penetrante, observó a Sasuke con un rostro de petición casi invisible. Sasuke frunció el ceño de tristeza y lástima por su hermano mayor.

—Disculpe, señora —habló Sasuke tímidamente.

—¿Sí, señor Muerte?

—¿Puedo agarrar otra ronda de dulces para mi hermano?

La mujer pareció haber sufrido una pequeña convulsión en su rostro ante el pequeño rompimiento de su sistema. Es que los niños sólo debían tomar uno de cada uno… ¡no más ni menos! ¿Pero quién podría negarse a aquellos ojos grandes y llenos de compasión por su hermano? La mujer miró al mayor en busca de alguna replica, pero Itachi sólo levantó los hombros y sonrió penosamente tratando de decir que su hermanito dijo, qué se le hace.

—Está bien —dijo a regañadientes.

En la siguiente casa era una de las más famosas, ya que la pareja de matrimonio que vivía en ella hacían lo que sea para agradarles a los niños y darles entender que son como ellos. Es en serio, hacen lo que sea.

—Dulce o truco —gritó Sasuke.

Abrieron la puerta delicadamente y ambos Uchiha se encontraron con una momia con bigote un tanto canoso y una mujer vestida de bruja. Itachi no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena y recuerda cuando niño que aquella pareja lo espantaba; no por sus trajes, sino por su descaro. Al parecer Sasuke tampoco fue lo contrario, entonces puso una cara de confusión y apenas pudo aceptar los dulces sin correr hasta atrás de Itachi y murmurar que ellos son raros.

Una mansión desolada y ahí viven las brujas y fantasmas. Eso decían de la casa número 166, por ser tan vieja y vivir encima de una gran altura. Subieron la montaña, tocaron la puerta, y, aunque no lo pueda creer, Itachi aún sentía aquel pavor como niño cuando esperaba pacientemente a que la puerta abriera bajo la oscuridad de la noche, bajo la intriga de qué habrá tras esas paredes. Ambos Uchiha abrían los ojos a cada segundo esperando algo descomunal. Sasuke inconscientemente toma de la mano a su hermano mayor y ruega por que este sufrimiento termine.

La puerta rechinaba cuando trataba de abrirse y algo brilloso se asomó tras ella. Parecía un ojo grande y de un color verde opaco, una piel pálida como la de un muerto, y un rostro temible como el de un zombie. Se abrió la puerta por completo y ambos hermanos gimieron del miedo. Aclaración: Sasuke gimió de verdad pero Itachi, siendo mayor y _cool, _sólo gimió dentro de él mismo.

—¿Qué demonios quieren? —gritó un anciano que estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

El pequeño niño subió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano en busca de ayuda, suplicaba silenciosamente irse de ahí ahora mismo, pero Itachi sólo sonrió y lo empujó por la espalda.  
Sasuke, jugando con su vestido nerviosamente, se acerca.

—Dulce o truco —murmuró tan bajo que pareció ni haberse escuchado.

El anciano sólo murmuró algo sin sentido y entró nuevamente a la casa, regresó con un plato de cosas raras y malolientes en ella y tiró como más de diez dentro de la calabaza de Sasuke. Itachi dijo gracias y siguieron con su camino.

—Itachi —el nombrado miró a su hermano—, ¿ese señor estaba disfrazado? —preguntó Sasuke sin salir de su asombro y con mucha curiosidad.

—Nadie lo sabe, Sasuke, nadie lo sabe —murmuró bajo la misma impresión que la de su hermano.

Y así pasaron por varias casas hasta poder llenar por completo la calabaza de Sasuke. Sólo sentía que su boca se llenaba de saliva cada vez que observaba esos dulces tan coloridos, ansiaba por llegar a casa y comerse cada uno… bueno no todos, quizá los dividirían a la mitad. Suspiró decepcionado.

Recordó algo Itachi mientras decía en su mente varias veces que amaba los dulces. Son rumores, pero no dejan de espantarlo cada año. Los niños siempre dicen y conoce la historia desde niño, que hay una fea anciana corriendo misteriosamente por las calles. Nadie nunca ha reconocido su rostro, nadie sabe cuándo aparece exactamente; sólo saben que aparece en la noche de Halloween para robar los dulces de pequeños niños inocentes. Ha escuchado que seis niños han sido víctimas de aquella anciana, y cada año siempre lleva el temor sobre sus hombros de ser él la siguiente víctima —observó a su hermanito— o Sasuke.

Estaban pasando cerca del cementerio que hay cerca de su casa, tranquilamente hablando de cualquier cosa. Hasta que ambos escucharon una risa proveniente de una voz femenina y temblorosa. Itachi y Sasuke dejaron de moverse y miraron por todas partes.

—Debió haber sido un animal —dijo Itachi con un vano intento de calmarse.

Su hermanito temblaba del miedo y rogaba por irse pronto de ahí, el mayor estaba de acuerdo y entonces siguieron su rumbo con más velocidad. Sin embargo, esas risas seguían invadiendo el cementerio varias veces que Itachi y Sasuke dejaron de creer que era un animal.  
Apunto de salir del área del cementerio, una desconocida mano se posa sobre el hombro de Itachi, él, sin saber qué era, voltea su rostro tan lentamente mientras que el miedo invadía su cuerpo. Giró por completo y sólo se encontró con la mirada penetrante y amarillenta de una anciana, su nariz en forma de gancho y su sonrisa retorcida y grande proveniente de unos pocos y amarillos dientes.

De nueva cuenta, Itachi siendo tan _cool _no soltó ni un gemido, pero su corazón pareció haber tenido boca y gritar como una niña por varios instantes. Corrió como pudo a cualquier lado que no fuera junto a ella. Hasta que llegó un punto donde creyó haberla perdido. Volteó su mirada por todos lados y ella no estaba. Suspiró tan aliviado que su corazón se relajó por completo… ¡Esperen! ¡¿Dónde demonios están los dulces…?! Perdón… ¡¿Dónde demonios está Sasuke?!

Corrió nuevamente hasta donde se había encontrado la anciana, pero lo único que había ahí era la hoz* de juguete que llevaba Sasuke. Se sintió tan culpable por unos largos minutos, sin embargo el sentimiento de vacío, aquel sentimiento de tristeza que sientes cuando pierdes algo importante le ganaba a la culpa… Sus dulces, sus amados dulces. Se llenó de un valor instantáneamente; un valor que calentaba su cuerpo y le daba motivación a su alma. ¡Debe buscar los dulces…! Perdón, ¡debe buscar a Sasuke!

Encontró rastros de basura siguiendo un camino, los siguió y ante cada envoltura se lamentaba, ya que esos dulces que su comió la anciana loca podrían haber estado en su boca. Se resignó y siguió buscando, hasta que en la cima de una pequeñamente elevada montaña donde reposaba una tumba se encontró con la silueta de Sasuke. Se llenó de felicidad. ¡Sus dulces, sus amados dulces!... Oh. ¡Sasuke, su amado Sasuke!

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó y él no le respondía, seguía mirando hacia al frente—. ¡Sasuke! —gritó un poco más fuerte pero éste no respondía.

Hasta que guió su mirada a donde Sasuke observaba. Su cuerpo sintió lo que nunca había sentido en su vida: Odio, un profundo y penetrante odio. También una repulsión al ver aquella imagen, desagrado y perturbación, pero más que nada, odio. Esa anciana, esa maldita anciana se estaba comiendo todos sus dulces de manera frenética a lado de una tumba.  
Los pensamientos de Itachi sólo deseaban que algún zombie apareciera y se la comieran frente a sus ojos y que dejaran su arrugada cabeza para que él la pateara cada noche que la visite.

—¡Quita tus asquerosas y arrugadas manos de mi tesoro! —gritó Itachi mientras corría a lado de esa mujer y empezaba a golpearla, creando una lucha entre ellos.

Los rumores empezaron a correr por todo el barrio y la mayoría de la gente llegó al cementerio a observar cómo el exitoso e inteligente y ya no perfecto primogénito de Fugaku Uchiha golpeaba una pobre ancianita. Sasuke aprendió a tener vergüenza ajena.

Todos regresaron a sus casas cuando terminó la pelea, y un tanto arañado Itachi también lo hizo. Cuando llegaron, sus padres no sabían nada del asunto, bueno, no ahora. Y su madre sólo los recibió con una cálida bienvenida y preguntando cómo les fue.

Ambos hermanos Uchiha se quedaron callados siendo observados por los ojos confundidos de Mikoto y los ojos analizadores de Fugaku quien tomaba un café mientras leía algo.

Ambos chicos sólo respondieron en su mente mas no con su boca.

"Bueno, madre, yo me peleé con una anciana que nos robó los dulces por completo."

Sasuke, shokeado y traumado por la increíble imagen de una anciana y su hermano mayor peleando por unos estúpidos dulces lo hizo pensar claramente.

"Si así de loco te ponen los dulces, entonces… ¡odio los dulces!"

Pasaron los años y ahora la historia que cuentan de la anciana loca maniática por los dulces había sido modificada por los niños, porque una buena noche de Halloween, un joven en nombre de los dulces y los niños combatió con esa mujer y la venció, ganando el nombre de: El defensor de los dulces de Halloween.

·

**F****ι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:**

***H**oz: Arma que usa La Muerte, La Parca o como deseen llamarla.

**B**ueno, debo de aceptar que mis historias cada vez son más raras xD. Me quedé hasta tarde para poder acabar este Fic (3:30 am) por el día de Halloween y, después de la fiesta, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a mi casa y cumplir mi promesa.  
La verdad, cuando pienso en dulces rápidamente lo asocio con Itachi, Itachi con Sasuke y ambos en una extraña y divertida aventura... joder, ya debo de cambiar eso.

Otra cosa: Quizá haya muchos errores y no está el orden que yo acostumbro tener en mis publicaciones. Eso se debe a que mi Document Manager no sirve normalmente. Cuando entro a los documentos que tengo guardados ahí, no salen como tú los ves, como una vista previa, sino a mí me aparecen como, por ejemplo, lo que está en negritas en vez de mostrarlo en negritas, sólo se muestran sus códigos y de manera seguida.  
Quisiera saber si alguno de ustedes sufre lo mismo, porque es la segunda vez que me pasa.

Más de qué hablar: Esta historia con ese toque de humor extraño, los conflictos internos de Itachi y las excéntricas aventuras de ambos sería como una introducción o, más bien, muestra de la historia que estoy haciendo de ambos como pareja en otro Fic. El mismo o semejante estilo y humor también puede ser visto cuando publique 'Paranoia'. Un Itachi paranoico por su hermano, bienestar o cualquier conflicto que se le cruce a la vida de Sasuke, quien nota la obsesión de Itachi hacia él. 'Paranoia' también tiene esas extrañas aventuras y ese humor; espero que lo lean cuando lo publique. (Más información, LiveJournal.)

Bueno, no se me ocurre nada más, sólo que quiero dormir. Buenas noches y espero que les haya gustado. Agradecería algún comentario. ¡Feliz Halloween, y cuidado con la anciana roba dulces, xD!

**Post Data:** He ahí la razón por la cual Sasuke odia los dulces...  
**Post Data 2:** Hoy ando de buen humor y la mayoría del por qué el Fic está como que raro es porque alguien bebió mucho. Ayuda.

:3

— Kαzu J. —


End file.
